nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Aztek Empire
虋龘䵼䰖籱齹��讟齉䲜䖇䆐 Vsaiђ Ɱëɽʒijkałausdtömkaijfdzoul Aiŋ Xijukohałxtrui Äustekrëgsveidzjaŋ The Holy Xijukohalist Federation of the Greater Aztek Empire Flag Coat of Arms : `厵`齹`虋`�� (Pronounced: Stölx Aiŋ Vsaiђ Xijukohał) ('' March of the Xijukohatl ) Motto: Tskom Ӄseifotsijxtaŋ Vaŋ Buek Sxhteiŋ (Pronounced: By right or by force) '''Capital & Largest City' '' Teinoxhtijłaŋ '' Demonym Aztek Azteken Standard Navya(Nahua) Didxaʒoŋ(Zapotec) Yuxeij (Mixtec) Ndänʒi (Otomi) Ayüük (Mixe) Nraŋoxtij(Mazahua) Gejrighimbö (Tarascan) Xiyukohatlism Azteks 53.3% Zapotecs 21.7% Mazahua 5.2% Mixtecs 3.5% Otomi 2.8% Mixe 2.5% Tarascan 2.4% Mayans 1.9% Hirohitans 1.5% Saldrovids 1.1% Dutch 1.1% Hugopians 1.0% Reichastynes 0.9% Americans 0.5% Brasdonians 0.3% Incans 0.3% Imperial Monarchy - Emperor Ilvuikämiŋ Vüeivëmoteijukzöm Moŋɣteiuzümja Bisón Formation - National Formation 17, 2029 - Total 2,815,373 km2 (1,843,764.1 sq mi) - ( ) 5.6 - Population 692,646,509 - Density 11,432 /km² 5,642 /sq mi ( ) 2295 estimate - Total $5.495 quadrillion (PPP) - Per capita $5,368,643 (PPP) ( ) 2163 estimate - Total $8.997 quadrillion (nominal) - Per capita $8,410,643 (nominal) (2163) 99.9 (High) (2163) 0.997 (Very High) Aztekan Rjui Tenotchtitlan Standard Time Zone ( +?) - Summer ( ) not observed ( +?) .HEJ Calling code +01 =Economy= Upon independence from the Saldrovid Empire in 2030, the fledgling Aztek empire inherited the economy of Greater Mexico City, with a wealth of $931.6 Billion dollars. While one of the wealthiest cities on earth (the 6th wealthiest) the city had reached this economic level with on 40 million inhabitants and with the creation of an Aztec nation, all amerindians from the country flooded into the Empire swelling the population to 90 million within 3 years. The massive growth caused the creation of massive slums on the periphery of the cities walls. In 2040, however this all changed after the Dutch Queeen Hoervoorschlat von Breeteldinjar intermarried with the Aztec crown Prince Mokhtezuma Axayakhoiyatl of Xiyukohatlkatlang and they had the child named Stridjoon of Xiyukohatatlkatlang whose name was translated into dutch as Stridjoon von Xiyukohatlberg. In 2055 at the age of 15 Stridjoon was put into the position of Head of Economic development by Aztec minister of finance Jose "Guapo" Xeiyaegamaxkh. Under the leadership of the two, the Aztec empire's economy grew at astronomical rates, with the Aztec GDP triplling every two years. By 2070 the Aztec Empire's economy had grown to rival those of The Hugopian Empire, Brasdon, The Hirohiatan Empire, The Fourth Reich, and the ailing Imperial American and Chinese economies. With a GDP of $58.541 trillion on the eve of world war three the newly ordained Holy Xiyukohalist Federation of the Greater Aztek Empire's armies marched into the surrounding Saldrovid provinces and occupied them one by one. The Saldrovid Empire, fearing total war with the newly powerful Aztec's, sceeded half of their land to the Aztek for $4 Trillion and 4,000,000 bottles of Tequila. It was at this point that Stridjoon suggested to Jose Guapo that inorder to streamline the eonomy and gain forgein input the state owned Agricultural, oil, electronics, manufacturing, and military industries should be privatized into one single mega-corporation of which the Aztec Royal family would be the primary stock holder. The newly formed company was named "The Aztek Royal Industrial Corporation" later shortened to "The Royal Company" and finally "Royco". The company became the worlds largest food producer and maker of weapons and heavy industry. By 2500 it represented roughly 30% of the worlds entire economic value. Category:Countries Category:Empires